


Pull me Closer and Kiss me Hard

by Not_The_Gods_Favorite



Series: Things get steamy [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Blankets, Bottom Chuck Shurley, Boys Kissing, Caring Lucifer, Chuck Shurley is Not God, Chuck and Lucifer Are Not Related, Chuck is Clumsy, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Chuck, Cute Lucifer (Supernatural), Cuties, Fireplaces, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Hugs, Human Lucifer, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Manhandling, Moaning, Neck Kissing, Protective Lucifer, Sleeping Together, Snow, Top Lucifer, Writer Chuck Shurley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_The_Gods_Favorite/pseuds/Not_The_Gods_Favorite
Summary: Its cold and snowing, Chuck runs into his boyfriend's house. He can help him to warm up.





	Pull me Closer and Kiss me Hard

A short man was running down the street, he was starting to hate this weather. He stopped. 

He tried to even his breath, resting his back on a tree.

Chuck breathed out, watching as the air materialized in a small fog that floated up quickly dissipating. His gloved hands fixed the woolen hat in his head and tightened the scarf around his neck. He decided of walking away from the little shelter that a big tree provided and rushed to his boyfriend's threshold. He was just two houses away from the tree.

He knocked quick. Footsteps sounded through the wood of the door and stopped in front of it. Chuck could tell he has looking at him trough the peephole, he waved a hand and flashed a smile.

The door bursted open and he was being shoved inside, tripping on the carpet and nearly flinching as the door slammed behind his back.

"Hi Luce" he smiled against his boyfriend's neck, and his boyfriend pulled him away enough to have a clear focus of his face.

The blonde man looked at him with worried eyes, a paler shade than his own. Chuck didn't even properly had greeted him when Lucifer began taking of his clothes. He huffed out a protest for his clothes but died immediately as Lucifer stole him a quick kiss.

Chuck was pushed to the couch in the living room meanwhile his gloves, his hat, his scarf and his big fluffy parka where throw to the hall floor. 

Lucifer had a nice fire cracking in his dark fireplace and as soon as Chuck was on the couch Lucifer had him on his lap, flying a fluffy blanket over Chuck shoulders, pulling him closer. Occasionally kissing Chuck's nose in a cute attempt to warm it.

The always impossibly cold body of Lucifer seemed to radiate heat now and within a few minutes Chuck cheeks were flushed. He shimmied a bit to fit himself better in Lucifer's embrace.

"thank you" Chuck muttered against Luci's neck, nosing against it, inhaling his scent.

"uh, its not a problem, though I'm not used to comfort someone" Lucifer talked on his low always seductive tone, but now sounded apologetic, like if he thought he wasn't doing something right. 

"its fine Luce" he smiled, his hands cupped the blond cheeks " I enjoyed pretty much being warmed up by you, besides, you can be almost all muscle but you are very comfortable" he smiled a bit uncomfortable because Lucifer was all muscle and he was a marshmallow-human hybrid.

Lucifer laughed.

"I'm not all muscle, luckily a 40 percent, and don't give me that smile of 'you are muscle, I'm marshmallow' because that only gives me a great desire of eating you up, shoes included" Lucifer used his most seductive voice and as if to empathize his words he nibbled at Chuck's neck. Then he tickled down his sides.

They both laughed now, Chuck loosing a bit of concentration in holding himself upright.

Lucifer used the opportunity and leaned Chuck in the couch, leaning over him, smirking as his hand held Chuck's hip.

"I already was wondering when I'll got you all over me" he cracked a smile and brushed Lucifer's stubble. 

"I'm not all over you, and the day's mood is more quiet, more like kisses and cuddles" He frowned as if he was analyzing something " if you are ok with that, of course" his eyes shinned with determination.

Chuck smiled wider and pulled Lucifer down for a chaste kiss. 

"it's perfect, Luce"  

Lucifer leaned down again, pushing a bit, deepening the kiss, smirking in the same when his tongue met Chuck's and the shorter man moaned softly. They pulled apart for a heartbeat and with their lips brushing and breathing the other's air they smiled.

"you gotta loose some clothes, sunshine" Lucifer's low nearly growl made Chuck want to melt. But he obliged, dragging up his sweater and for the first time noticing that his boyfriend was just with boxers and a tee. 

Chuck pushed up at Lucifer lightly, he stood and pushed down his jeans and kicked off his boots. Bravely he pushed Lucifer down and jumped on him.

"someone's grabbing confidence" he grinned and pulled Chuck down for a kiss "but I'm still pinning you down" he rolled Chuck and now he was again pressed on the couch. 

Lucifer trailed kisses down Chuck's neck, tugging at the collar of his shirt to kiss at his clavicle, lapping and nibbling at the soft skin, hands roaming down Chuck sides, drawing soft moans from his throat. 

Their lips met again, Chuck's hands curling on the soft blonde hair of his boyfriend, pulling him down, deepening the kiss even more. 

Lucifer pulled away and kissed Chuck's cheeks and brushed his hands in his hair, smiling fondly. 

"you know I love you, right?" Lucifer whispered leaning over again and kissing softly Chuck's lips. 

"yeah, and I love you too" he pulled Lucifer down and hugged him. They stood like this for several minutes, until Lucifer pulled his headaway from its resting place on Chuck's chest.

"honey, I love everything that I do with you but I'd really like to go back to kissing" 

Chuck smiled and kissed Lucifer again and sighed when Lucifer's tongue framed his lips and made a contented noise when it brushed against his.  

They eventually stopped kissing and just held the other until they both had fell asleep, sharing their warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :3


End file.
